A United Erebor
by Murtagh Greenheart
Summary: What if Dwarves were not the only beings living in Erebor at the time it was attacked? An entirely different race lived in harmony with the Dwarves. They were known simply as the Shifters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is, obviously, my first attempt at any type of fan-fiction. Please excuse the errors. I wanted to get this up, since it has been waiting to be posted for a long time. **

* * *

He had been contacted by Thorin Oakenshield. The time had come. The signs had been read. Erebor would be returned to the dwarves and their kin.

Excitement broiled though Murtagh's veins. The short elf-like creature would be meeting the Dwarven Company near Bree.

Murtagh refused to be the only one of his kind to be participating in this adventure. He would share it with his close circle of counselors and friends. His choices were Raven, his wife, Dove and Wolf, his daughter and son, Odin, his best male friend, Drake, Tiger and Lion, his best councilors.

Leaning against his sleek, black horse, Thunder, Murtagh waited for the rest of his company. Murtagh would give the orders and then go to the meeting that Thorin requested that he joined. He had asked if his companions should join him for the meeting. Thorin replied with a "No, the space is too small." He still planned to take Dove, his heir. Shadow, his packhorse, nuzzled Murtagh, making him look up. He recognized his son's, Wolf's, silhouette against the sky. Closely following her brother was Dove. A couple of paces behind the two trouble-makers strode their mother, leading the horses. Truthfully, Murtagh wished he could have left his wife and children at home, but they were valuable assets in a journey such as this one.

"Da!" Dove's call made a smile twitch against Murtagh's normally expressionless face. He stepped forward to greet and embrace his family.

"The rest are coming. Odin is having a little trouble deciding on what he should bring," Raven told her husband. A sigh issued from Murtagh's mouth. Odin was a valuable warrior, hence the reason he was coming, but he always needed to be behind a leader for Odin rarely thought for himself.

A couple if minutes later, the rest of the company arrived. Greetings were shared before everyone looked to Murtagh.

"You will be traveling to Bree, where you will wait for the dwarves, Dove and me. I, meanwhile, will be going to a meeting. Thorin asked me to join. While I am gone, Raven is in charge," Murtagh voiced, the others nodding in agreement. They had been briefed the week before. All questions had been answered then.

Murtagh mounted Thunder, turning the stallion's head to the Shire. He also handed Shadow's lead rein to Wolf.

"Keep her safe. May our paths cross again."

The boy responded with the standard farewell, "May the wind be ever under your wings until we next meet."

Murtagh nodded, pleased, before he, too, turned his gaze to the Shire, "See you at Bree." Dove simply waved at her brother, smiling slightly.

Murtagh touched his heels to Thunder's flanks and they were off with Dove following closely. Off on an adventure.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter one...of many. **


	2. Chapter 2

The following evening, Murtagh and Dove arrived at the Shire. Gandalf had left a sign of some sort on the Hobbit's door and Dove had gone ahead to find it.

"Murtagh!" The small elf-like creature turned to face the Dwarf that had called out to him.

"Thorin," Murtagh voiced with a slight inclination of his head, after he had studied the Dwarf King for a second. The pair continued in silence for a few moments until Murtagh spoke up.

"You are lost, are you not?" the black-haired man asked. The Dwarf looked up gruffly. No answer passed his lips, but a look in his eyes clearly told Murtagh what he needed to know.

"This way. I asked a local where the Hobbit lived. Dove is probably already there, since she has not already returned," Murtagh sighed. He knew how Raven would have responded to that sentence. It would have been a gasp of disbelief and a sarcastic remark. He missed his wife, but that was to be expected. Lost in memories, he nearly missed the house. In fact, it was more of door set in to the side of a large hill. He would have missed it if the Dwarf had not pointed it out to him. Murtagh dropped from Thunder's saddle, while Thorin approached the door. Sure enough, Dove's horse, Ninja, was tied to the fence. Murtagh tied Thunder near Dove's horse. Quickly, he joined the Dwarf-King at the door.

The door opened to reveal a small, flustered creature with large non-booted feet. A hobbit. Both Thorin and Murtagh studied the hobbit with judging eyes, making the poor hobbit squirm. Looking past the hobbit, Murtagh noticed Gandalf waving them in. Stepping forward, Murtagh inclined his head to the hobbit.

"I am Murtagh Wolfback," the creature jumped slightly at his voice.

"B-bilbo Baggins, S-sir," he squeaked in reply. Thorin and Murtagh entered the house.

"Bilbo, may I introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf intoned, the hobbit dragged his wide, staring eyes away from Murtagh's form to his companion. Murtagh sensed that he might have to talk the hobbit about what the elf-like creature was.

"This place is very hard to find. I got lost nearly three times," Thorin said. Murtagh looked away from the hobbit, narrowing his eyes at the Dwarf-king. Murtagh knew exactly what Thorin was talking about.

"You would here earlier if you had looked past your own pride and asked for directions," Murtagh returned sharply, a smirk crossing his face. He sensed that the other Dwarves gasped and looked at their leader to see his reaction. Dove simply laughed; she had heard such accusations from her father before. Thorin just raised his eyebrow, before following Gandalf into the dining room. Returning his gaze to the hobbit, Murtagh asked for some food to be brought to him and Thorin. The hobbit nodded silently and scurried off to prepare the food.

Finally, Murtagh was able to observe his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was able to stand up straight, but then that came as no surprise. He was not much taller than a average-sized Dwarf. Dove came and gave him a hug. The second thing he noticed was the looks of shock the Dwarves were giving him. One looked down-right murderous. Dove looked around and smirked at the Dwarves' expressions.

"I cannot believe that Uncle arrived with an elf. I thought he hated that race."

Murtagh turned to the dwarf that spoke, "He does hate elves, as do I. Good thing I am not an elf, princeling."

"B-but you look..." The dwarf, Kili, drifted off.

"Looks can be deceiving," Murtagh intoned, before following Thorin to the dining room. Bilbo had returned from the pantry with what was left of the food on two plates. Murtagh claimed a spot beside Thorin and Dove claimed a spot beside her father. The other Dwarves clambered back to their places, still casting confused or angry looks at the short elvish creature.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this took longer than I thought. Here is the next chapter in A United Erebor. I am not pleased with the ending, but another chapter will be up soon. As in, less than five minutes. **

For Dove, the night of the big meeting went very different from Murtagh's more quiet evening. The young Shifter princess had gotten to the Hobbit's hole quite early.

Dove proudly rode her horse, the bay Ranger, through Hobbiton. Several strange looks were cast her way. The young Shifter started early that day. She wanted to show her father that she could take care of herself and plan ahead.

Stopping her horse in front of a strange, round, green door, Dove recognized the silvery Dwarven symbol. Quickly, Dove tied Ranger to the white picket fence. Sauntering with fake confidence to the round door, Dove paused, more doubt crossing her gut in the form of nerves. Finally, swallowing her doubt, Dove knocked on the door. It was opened by Bilbo.

"Dove, daughter of Murtagh, at your service," Dove purred, bowing deeply to the already confused Hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," the curly-haired man sounded a little resigned. Dove stepped inside. A bald Dwarf sat at the table. The Dwarf stood and bowed to Dove.

"My name is Dwalin, little lady," the hardy Dwarf spoke gruffly, "you live...?"

Dove snorted, interrupting Dwalin's question, "I do not live here! My Da will be arriving shortly, but I got here before him. I am Dove and /I/ am a /Shifter/, not a Hobbit."

Dwalin smirked, looking over Dove's slight frame carefully. Dove for her record just drew her slender body to its full height, staring the bald Dwarf down. The bell rang again. Poor Bilbo looked stricken.

"That'll be the door," Dwalin growled in a non-threatening way. Cringing, Bilbo opened the door to reveal a white-haired Dwarf.

"Balin," the stranger opened his arms and bowed, "at your service."

"Hello brother," Dwalin mouthed. He made a comment about Balin's weight. Balin replied in turn. The brothers greeted each other with a violent head-butt that made both Shifter and Hobbit wince. Balin notice Dove and he, too, looked her over critically.

"Dove," the violet-eyed shifter offered her name, but no service.

"She's Murtagh's daughter," Dwalin put in. Balin nodded, before mentioning that they needed to prepare for the rest of the Dwarves. Dove ignored this and turned to Bilbo.

"May I hang up my cloak and bag somewhere?" The Hobbit just nodded in reply, leading Dove the entrance hall. Thanking Bilbo politely, she hung her green cloak and brown bag on a hook. Dove kept her thin katana though. The blade, that matched her eyes, never really left her side. Another knock sounded from the door. Bilbo cringed, again, but, like before, opened the door.

"Fili," said the blond Dwarf.

"…And Kili," the brunette continued.

"At your service," they claimed together, bowing. Bilbo just stared at the Dwarves. He was just about to close the door, but Kili just pushed past the Hobbit. Seeing Dove, who had followed Bilbo, Kili stopped, staring. Fili actually ran into him and stumbled back, a surprised sound exiting his throat.

"Dove," the spiky-haired shifter intoned, bowing.

"Your hair. Why'd you cut it?" the brunette asked.

"I didn't cut it. This is what we salvaged from it. People from my village thought t would be hilarious to cut a girl's hair. A girl, who race is known for its long hair. They wanted to embarrass me. Thank Morgan, I don't get mortified easily. My parents punished him, though. We salvaged as much as we could and this is the result," Dove spoke simply, "At least, it doesn't get in my way anymore."

"Can I touch-" Kili started to ask, before he was interrupted.

"Mahal, Kili! Can't you see that is rude?" Fili asked. Dove, however, put her hand up to stop all speech but her own.

"I don't mind you touching it, Kili. Don't let my brother see you flirt with me so obviously when we meet the rest of my family. I would fear for your life, if I was you," Dove spoke seriously, though she barely restrained her laughs. Gently, the brunette fondled her hair.

"Are you serious?" Fili asked. Dove simply nodded before she pushed Kili's hand away.

"You can hang your cloaks over next to mine," Dove said, pointing.

As the Dwarves hung up their cloaks, Kili asked for Dove's full name, claiming that her name could 'just be Dove.'

"I am Dove, daughter of Murtagh of the line of Morgan and heir to the line of Shifters." Both Dwarves looked impressed. The looks were mirrored on the faces of the Hobbit.

"Fili! Kili! Come help us set up! Girl, you too," Dwalin voiced, leading Kili along the hallway.

"Dwal-" Fili started, but once again Dove cut him off.

"Na. Na. Just drop it. He knows, but then I am just like the rest of you, no? Come on; let's go," turning the Bilbo she continued, "Bilbom expect more company; my Da and Master Thorin should be coming as well."

As they followed Dwalin and Kili, the door was knocked. Again. Dove barely concealed her laughter in a few unladylike laughs when she heard the Hobbit groan.

"Too many guests! Too many!" Bilbo cried, opening the door. Thumps sounded behind the two of the royal line. Curiosity won. The sight behind Dove made her giggle. Several Dwarves lay in an unorganized pile.

Several minutes later, the table was set and food covered it. Dove learned the names of the Dwarves. Bofur called her "little lady," a term that Dove did not, in fact, mind. Bifur, Dove liked. She could not speak to him, but she understood his mind. Tiger, one of Dove's friends, was mute, so Dove knew how to understand those, who could not speak normally. Bombur, however, Dove could not understand. Why would you eat so much if you are going on an already trying mission? The extra weight would slow you down, considerably. Ori was shy, making it hard to get to know him. Nori simply intimidated Dove. It was the hair, mainly. Dori reminded Dove of Wolf in his extreme protectiveness of his siblings. Even though Dove was older, Wolf protected his sister like one would a little sibling. Dori mirrored that feeling. Oin, Dove respected, since he healed people. Gloin had a lot of hair. She found out much about his wife and son, but very little about the actual man. Dove already aquatinted herself with Gandalf, but the man still remained a mystery to her.

Finally, everyone claimed their seat for the dinner. Dove sat next to Thorin's nephews. When the food fight started, Dove curled in on herself, praying that Fili and Kili would protect her from the worst of the flying food. They did not. Instead, they were the first ones to peg her with their ammunition. Frustration bubbled in her chest. She could not take much more of this.

"Stop! Please!" Dove nearly sobbed. Apologetic looks were exchanged among the Dwarves and they, thankfully, stopped aiming food directly at her. Still, Dove ate very little.

A knock sounded. Silence reigned. Dove pulled herself free from the mess of Dwarves and followed Bilbo to the door. It was Murtagh and Thorin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Silence reigned the table while the two late-comers ate. Murtagh would have bet anything that it was not like this when the rest of the dwarves had dinner. One testament to that idea was the frazzled-looking hobbit. The other was the empty food pantry. The third testament was Dove's growl every time a Dwarf got to close to her father's plate.

One of the Dwarves spoke up, "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin swallowed before answering, "He will not come."

There was a collective sigh the Dwarves. Murtagh noticed that they all looked glum. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"So we have failed then. We number neither the best, nor the brightest," the white-haired dwarf spoke. Instantly, there was an uproar.

"Well, I am not scared! We should give Smaug a taste of dwarvish iron!" A young Dwarf cried. Murtagh had heard of him before; his name was Ori. He studied the dwarf as Ori was dragged back into his chair. The rest of the company stood and started arguing amongst themselves.

Murtagh stood. The loud shouting was getting on his nerves. It hurt his sensitive hearing. Dove, as soon as he had stood, covered her ears. She had known him for long enough to know when things were going to get loud.

"Silence!" He shouted. His voice was loud enough to be heard across a battlefield, so the Dwarves heard his command. It silenced them instantly. Another smirk crossed Dove's features.

A feral growl rippled from Murtagh's chest. Once he made sure that each and every dwarf was looking, the small creature continued, "Are you children? Fighting amongst ourselves is the surest way to fail. The signs have been fore-told! Are my kin and I nothing to you? We are by your side every step of the way. We lost our home when you lost yours."

The bald dwarf spoke bitingly, "You and your kin? You are nothing but a short elf."

Murtagh growled again, slamming his fist on the table. This time it was more menacing. "I am not an elf. Thorin should have told you that! I am a _shifter. _The rest of _MY_ company is waiting for me outside of Bree." The male lifted his chin and glared at Dwalin, daring the Dwarf to speak again. If looks could kill, the Dwarf would be dead many times over. Dwalin decided against speaking up again. Dwalin dropped back to his seat, followed by the rest of the Dwarves. Fear flashed through Ori's eyes. A bubble of guilt for scaring the dwarf stabbed Murtagh before he brushed it off and sat down.

Murtagh noticed all of the current company studying him with interest. Dove now just looked bored. He lifted his chin and stared the rest of them down. Gandalf chose that moment to reveal a map.

"Bilbo, if you could be so kind and get us a candle, that would be much appreciated," Gandalf slid a piece of worn paper of his robes as the Hobbit scurried to get a candle. By the time the Hobbit returned, Murtagh, Dove, Gandalf and the Dwarves were leaning over the map that was now smoothed out on the table. Bilbo, his curiosity piqued, copied everyone else to the study the map. It showed a large mountain.

"Erebor," Bilbo mouthed, the name sending a thrill of excitement through the Hobbit's veins. Murtagh was only half listening while Gandalf talked of a door and a key, that, apparently, the wizard had as well. Murtagh was lost in the memories of the past. He remembered Erebor, but so much had happened since he had lived in the mountain. Dove touched Murtagh's arm, making the Shifter jump slightly.

Blinking the male looked around himself owlishly. He heard a thump behind him. The Shifter looked at where the sound had come from. It was the Hobbit; he had fainted. Dove quickly dropped at Bilbo's side, silently casting incantations to ease the Hobbit's nerves. Murtagh followed his daughter much more slowly; he did not enjoy lowering himself to the Hobbit's level.

"Wake up!" Dove whispered in the Hobbit's ear. It was in a different language, but the Hobbit seemed to understand the meaning. Only Murtagh could really hear the words. Seconds after the words were spoken, Bilbo's eyes snapped open and both Shifters backed away. Slowly the Hobbit made his way to his armchair.

A couple of hours later, during which time Murtagh and Dove learned the names of all of the Dwarves, Bilbo left and went to bed.

"It looks like we lost our burglar," Balin, the white-haired Dwarf, finally pronounced. Murtagh's sixth sense told him otherwise, but he did not voice his denial. Balin left the contract on the table and the company left together. Murtagh and Dove untied their horses, but they did not mount. Instead, they walked with the Dwarves. The hairy men seemed to appreciate this sentiment.


End file.
